The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea anomala subsp. petiolaris and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Silver Lining’. ‘Silver Lining’ represents a new climbing Hydrangea grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in 2005 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Hydrangea anomala subsp. petiolaris ‘Firefly’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,038, also known as ‘Miranda’) that was growing in a container at his nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2006 by the Inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.